


Fireflies in a Wind Storm

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Summer of Sam Love 2012 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Summer of Sam Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Hazy summer nights, picking off bug butts and sticking them to your shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies in a Wind Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Summer of Sam Love Day 12

SNSNSNSN

The sun had finally set, taking some of the summer heat with it.

The kids were running around in his back yard, chasing lightning bugs and each time Sam got one, the boy would squeal, shivering and making a face, not really liking the feel of the winged creatures in his hands, but chasing them anyway, because his big brother was. 

He loved having the kids with him…never turned John down when he would call to ask the favor, because Bobby had wanted this. Once upon a time, he had wanted his house and his wife and a load of kids…little girls in flowery dresses, their momma braiding their hair or little rough and tumble boys, tinkering with cars or playing ball with him… someone to carry on the Singer name.

But, that hadn’t happened.

A demon had come along and took his wife; just like a demon had come along to take the boy’s momma. 

Dean pinched the butt off the firefly, wiping it on his shirt and Sam squealed louder as his brother closed in on him, trying to get Sam to copy him, but Sam was having none of that.

His chubby legs toddled toward Bobby, trying to seek refuge behind his chair, babbling, “No, Dee…no bug butts.”

But after a few minutes, Dean had coaxed his brother out, had gotten Sammy to hold a pinched bug butt on his finger tip and had gotten him to wipe it down his shirt.

Sam looked disgusted by the whole act, but even so young, he trusted is big brother and before long, the lightning bugs had become prey to the three year old.

Bobby shifted back in his rocking chair, watching the wind pick up and the light show spread higher in the trees, away from little boys, with smeared bug guts on their shirts and Bobby wondered what kind of pre laundry treatment would be able to get that out.

The boys kept running, undeterred by the bug exodus, making up a new game to play and Bobby thought, on nights like this, he could forget about his lost family, even if it was just for a little bit.

SNSNSNSN


End file.
